


Eulogy for the 'Living'

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (in the flesh) [2]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about how the living sometimes acted more like rabid monsters than the dead did.<br/>It's supposed to be about all the characters but there's one distinct reference to Kieren Walker in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eulogy for the 'Living'

This town went rotten  
Long before my flesh decayed  
The good have gone  
Only the bad have stayed

This town went mad  
Long before despair broke me  
The sane have left  
Only the rabid roam free

This town went dead  
Long before I awoke anew  
It’s time to bury it  
So it can be born again too


End file.
